


Qu'est-ce qu'un Knightmare ?

by Ahelya



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, silly fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: C.C. s'ennuie et Lelouch en fait les frais.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette courte (et idiote) fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du Forum francophone de fanfiction.net (Août 2010) et a donc été écrite en une heure. Le thème était "Véhicule".

La scène avait quelque chose de familier et de très habituel. C.C. Était allongée sur le ventre, sur son lit et elle était en train de manger une pizza bien sûr. Lelouch était certain qu'elle allait encore mettre plein de sauce tomate sur les draps.

Le Prince, lui, était à son bureau. Il était en train de faire quelques devoirs pour le lycée. Après les avoir fini, il s'attaquerait au prochain plan d'attaque de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous trouviez d'intéressant à ces véhicules. »

Lelouch leva la tête de son travail. De quoi était en train de parler C.C. ?

Il se retourna... Et repéra aussitôt une tache rouge sur les draps. Il leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant celle qui lui avait donné le geass puis il s'intéressa enfin à ce qu'elle était en train de regarder.

Elle avait allumé la TV. Sur l'écran, passait un documentaire sur les Knightmares Frame. Une voix off était en train de présenter les systèmes de propulsion de ces machines de guerre à grand renfort de schémas et de plan en tout genre.

« Un véhicule ? » répéta Lelouch.

Ce n'était par le terme qu'il aurait employé pour qualifier ces machines de guerre.

« Oui... ça roule... ça se déplace... Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur... Donc c'est un véhicule. » lui dit C.C.

C'était d'une logique implacable.

« Robot... Arme... Machine de guerre... Je veux bien. Mais véhicule...»

C.C. s'assit sur le lit.

« Prouve-moi que ce ne sont pas des véhicules. » lui dit-elle.

Un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lelouch avait-il vraiment envie de se lancer dans cette bataille perdue d'avance ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lelouch se demandait vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Ça a des roues ?

-Oui, répondit prudemment le Prince déchu.

-Ça se déplace ?

-Exact.

-Et il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. »

Silence.

« C'est un véhicule. »

Lelouch essaya de contrer ses arguments.

« Oui mais on ne se sert pas des Knightmare pour aller d'un point à un autre. C'est une arme.

-Non. Ils peuvent posséder plusieurs types d'armes mais ce n'en est pas formellement une. »

Lelouch soupira.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

-Mais je n'en ai posé aucune. C'est toi qui en pose. »

Techniquement c'était vrai. Lelouch préféra retourner à ses devoirs. Quelque chose lui disait que C.C. S'ennuyait et il avait autre chose à faire que de faire la conversation à celle qui lui avait fait don du geass.

« On dirait que le Grand Zéro a perdu sa langue. Tu ne me fais point de grand discour pour me dire que j'ai tort Lelouch ? »

Il préféra ignorer C.C. Les Knightmares n'étaient pas des véhicules. Un point c'est tout.

 

* * *

 


End file.
